


Beard Burnt & Bred

by steverogerswhore



Series: Steve Rogers smut [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Dom/sub, Nomad Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, he isn't putting up with their pda bs, just some filth tbh, sam wilson has had enough of their pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogerswhore/pseuds/steverogerswhore
Summary: Steve is home from a mission for a little longer this time. He and Naomi have plenty of catching up to do.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Steve Rogers smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668028
Kudos: 74





	Beard Burnt & Bred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018785) by [evansweaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansweaters/pseuds/evansweaters). 



> What better way to take a break from Spanish homework than to write some smut starring Nomad!Steve with a breeding kink... enjoy!

Naomi stood at the kitchen counter with a pouting look on her face. "Who keeps putting the damn fruit loops on the top shelf?!" she huffed while standing on her tip toes, trying to reach the box of cereal on the top shelf. Naomi was not short, but she was not tall either; being right in the middle had its disadvantages too. 

"Is this what you were reaching for?" a gruff voice from behind her said. She shrieked with surprised as a body almost pinned her against the counter and grabbed the box, only to step back without giving it to her. 

"What the h- STEVE?!" Instantly, Naomi's face lit up at the sight of her boyfriend once she turned around and noticed he was fresh out of the shower, which meant he got back not too long ago. 

Steve laughed, that smile of his making her heart swell. "No, it's Natasha.."

"Oh don't you get smart on me, mister," she giggled as she rushed into his embrace. "I didn't expect you to return until next Thursday!"

"Well, change of plans, doll. Thanks to what could only be described as a miracle, I get to stick around for an extra week," he said with a chuckle before learning down to kiss her.

She giggled, "Your beard still tickles.. but man does it make you look good." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back. The feeling of her lips meeting his turned a switch in her and she reached behind his head to grasp at his hair. 

The familiar groan that resonated from Steve's throat had a certain feeling strike her down below and she wanted more. She needed more.

"Steve..." she whimpered softly, her breath hitching as she felt his hands rest on the small of her back, holding her flush against his body. No matter how much time they spent apart, the passion was the same.

She squealed with surprise as his hands suddenly grabbed her ass and hoisted her up into his arms before setting her on the counter. Her right hand reached around and grasped the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him again while her left hand settled in his hair.

"I've missed you so much, baby.." Steve had a sinful look in his eyes that told more than his words did. He held her hips in a bruising grip and Naomi knew these were the first of many bruises to come.

She pulled at his hair again and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I've missed you too... so much, Stevie, you have no idea.." 

"Well, maybe I should find out.." he responded, chuckling as one hand traveled up her back and he threaded his fingers through her long locks.

They were too busy to hear the footsteps approaching and broke apart once they heard an exasperated sigh that belonged to Sam. 

"Really you two? Here in the kitchen? Go get a damn room before my appetite is ruined..." Naomi couldn't help but laugh; it always seemed to be Sam who walked in on them getting hot and heavy.

Without a word of response, Steve lifted her off of the counter and began to carry her away. 

Naomi smirked as she peered over his broad shoulder, "Hi, Sam! Bye, Sam!" she exclaimed teasingly while Sam rolled his eyes in response.

_______________

Once the door was shut and locked, Steve tossed Naomi on the bed, eyeing her like a hungry wolf as he crawled onto the bed. His muscular frame loomed over her and she gasped as he grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her. She was about to speak when she stopped, her mouth left in an 'O' as she felt his beard scrape against her neck. 

"Steve, please... I need you," she said with a shameless whine. The beard drove her crazy and he knew it. She watched with wanton eyes as he pulled back to tug off his t shirt, revealing the tight muscles underneath while hinting at the prominent v-line that disappeared into his jeans.

Steve grinned darkly as he saw the way her pupils dilated and watched her lick her lips. "Damn, baby, I bet you're already wet..." He reached for the hem of her shorts and when she nodded he quickly pulled them off of her. "I bet you're desperate for me to fuck you, to breed you..."

She couldn't help but blush, knowing he could see the growing wet spot on her panties. Her shyness bubbled on the surface as she went to close her legs, only to whimper when he pulled them apart again. 

"Don't even think about it, doll," he teased softly from sternly before motioning for her to hold her legs apart. He hovered over her, briefly kissing her as he reached down and reached inside her panties. Almost immediately he was greeted by a soft moan from her that followed some more of her arousal leaking from her core. 

"Right there.. oh, yes," Naomi pleaded as he toyed with her clit. The sensations made her toss her head back on the pillow; she was completely deprived of his touch which set her skin aflame.

A few minutes later she was writhing on the bed, her body right on the edge of release, only to be denied when Steve pulled his hand out of her panties. Her hips lifted off the bed as if to chase the lost friction and she let out a half-sob of disappointment even though she knew things were just getting started.

Steve's eyes were dark with desire as he gazed down at her. She could see the noticeable tent forming in his jeans and she felt her walls clench as the memories of being filled with his thick member flooded her mind.

As he sat on his knees before her, she was quick to scramble up on her own knees. Her hands went to fumble with his belt and then the button and zipper of his jeans. Meanwhile, she moaned as Steve kissed her neck, leaving red marks in the wake of his beard.

His jeans pooled around his knees once they were undone and her mouth watered at the sight of that impressive bulge. This time though, it seemed he had it on his mind to please her. As she went to slip her hand down his boxer briefs she cried out as he slapped her ass. 

"Get on your hands and knees, baby girl," he ordered with a sharp tongue. Naomi knew not to disobey as she quickly turned around and playfully wiggled her ass from excitement, moaning as he spanked her again. "Behave.."

"Yes, _sir_.." her voice was timid as she peered over her shoulder innocently. 

Steve hummed his approval as he pulled her panties down to her knees and she gasped at the feeling of his hot breath fanning across her wet folds. Her head fell to the mattress as she felt his tongue probe her and most importantly, his beard rubbing against her soft skin.

Her body trembled as he began to eat her out from behind, occasionally smacking her on the ass which made her clench around his tongue. The soft, sensitive skin between her thighs was already beginning to burn thanks to his beard and she sobbed from the intense pleasure of it all. 

It didn't take her long to reach the edge again and in no time she was crying out his name as she came all over his face. Her orgasm was lengthened as she felt his tongue lap up all of her juices that dripped from her before he pulled away. 

Panting, she lay there on the bed with her head on the mattress and her ass up in the air.

"Fuck, you always taste so good... now I'm gonna pound you into the mattress, that's what you've been waiting for, isn't it?" His voice was ragged and Naomi could tell he was just as aroused as she was, or more. 

"Yes, sir, I need to be fucked.. need you to fill me up, fuck my pussy until you fill it with your cum.." The words tumbled out of her mouth with ease and she moaned with anticipation as the bed shifted while Steve got rid of his jeans and boxers.

"Good girl..." he praised as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back some. He stroked himself a few times before placing the head of his cock at her entrance and pushing in. They both moaned as her walls clenched around him, her body greedy and ready to be fucked after so long.

Once she signaled him that she was well adjusted, he promptly began to move his hips, pulling out until just the tip remained inside of her before thrusting back in. Her cries of pleasure soon filled the room as did his grunts.

His hand ran up her back and quickly snatched her hair. He tugged hard, relishing in the pained moan that escaped her mouth as his free arm wrapped around her abdomen from behind. He pulled her up onto her knees, her back now leaned against his chest. The angle caused her breathing to hitch and she babbled incoherently. 

Steve groaned as he brutally fucked into her, kissing the side of her neck and marked her neck with hickeys that would be difficult to hide.

"You're clenching so tight around me, you that greedy for my cum, hmm?" His lust-filled voice echoed in her ear and she held onto the arm around her abdomen for stability.

"Yes! Yes, please!" Naomi begged, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please... claim me, fill me with your hot cum... I _need_ it..."

"Gonna breed your little pussy, fuck my cum into you so deep, make sure it takes..." Steve nipped at the sweet spot on her neck and she arched her body away from his as she came yet again. His thrusts were relentless as she began to squirt, further coating his length with her juices. "Good girl, good girl, ride it out..."

Her mind was fuzzy and she could only focus on the pleasure she was receiving. He kept pounding her hard and fast until his own high was getting close. 

"Tell me what you want... tell me you want to be bred like the little whore you are..." The arm that was around her abdomen moved up and he grasped her neck, keeping her body arched as he nipped at her ear lobe. 

"Ple-please, Steve... fuck me, breed me..." Her voice was shaky and she gasped for breath as he loosened his grip on her. " _Please_ , need it so bad..."

With one final, hard, deep thrust, Steve buried himself balls deep inside of her as his own climax took over. He emitted an animalistic groan as his cock twitched inside her before spurting out cum, breeding her just as she wanted.

She sobbed with pleasure as the feeling of his hot cum filling her spurred a third, smaller climax, her walls milking everything he had, "Steve...!"

With quick, deep breaths, he pulled out once they were both mostly back to reality. He laid down on the bed and let her sprawl out on top of him. 

"I can feel it..." she whispered, a small smile curving her lips.

"What..?" Steve asked, still in a daze himself.

"The beard burn, and your cum.. I feel it dripping out of me.." Naomi looked up at him with a cloudy gaze as he smiled back, her body still tingling in the aftermath.

"Mmm... I wonder if it took." He sighed happily as she snuggled up on top of him, happy to have him back, at least for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree here that Nomad!Steve with a breeding kink is hot as _hell_. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
